The Ones Who Looked At Us Twice
by MissXander
Summary: The Valentine's Dance is the biggest social event of the year at DuPoint Academy, and everyone needs a date. Enter five boys, and five girls, and the story of how they all found eachother, with hilarity and emotion along the way! One shot, with Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping and Zoey x Kenny.


**Ikarishipping (Dawn and Paul), minor Pokeshipping (Misty and Ash), Oldrivalshipping (Leaf and Gary), Contestshipping (May and Drew) and Zoey and Kenny (don't know the ship name guys, please let me know if you do xD)**

 **Hey guys! It is with happiness that I present to you my first one-shot fanfiction. I've read so many great Pokemon fanfiction, and they inspired me to write some of my own! As it is my first time trying my hand at this, please be nice when leaving reviews, and I promise I will improve my stories for you guys in the future! Thankyou, thankyou and please enjoy the story…**

 **Oh, and btw, I don't own Pokemon and I never will (though I would LOVE to, sadly I don't think it will ever happen guys) :'(**

 **ON WITH THE STORYYYYYY!**

 **UPDATE: I have removed some stuff, in mind of what you guys suggested in the reviews!** **J** **I have not made all changes but I promise I will take the rest of the feedback into account when writing my next story!**

 **Synopsis**

 **The Ones Who Looked At Us Twice**

The Valentine's Dance is the biggest social event of the year at DuPoint Academy, and everyone needs a date. Enter five boys, and five girls, and the story of how they all found eachother, with hilarity and emotion along the way! One shot, with Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping and Zoey x Kenny.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Dawn rolled over in her sleep, hitting 'snooze' on the phone alarm.

RING.

RING.

'Five more minutes, mommy…' she mumbled, hugging her pillow.

RINGGGG.

RINGGGG.

RINGGGG.

'OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP, JEEZ! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP ARO-' Dawn yelled to no one, as she realised it was her alarm she was yelling at. Cursing herself mentally, she pulls herself up out of bed, and blissfully unaware of her frizzy hair, groggily walks over to her phone, nearly tripping over twice, and unlocks it.

Rubbing her eyes, the first thing Dawn sees is the picture of her and _him._ Paul. The guy who broke her heart. _Fair enough,_ Dawn thought, _we were just friends, but why did he never notice me? I was right in front of him, for god's sake!_

 _Why do I even keep that picture of me and that jerk?_ Dawn thought. _We were never more than friends, so why do I feel sad every time I look at it?_

Hastily, to distract her from herself, Dawn changed her phone wallpaper to one of her and her four best friends, and then opened her messages, and found a voicemail from May Maple, one of her best friends.

Dawn smiled, no matter how she was feeling, May and her other friends Misty, Leaf and Zoey could always be counted on to cheer her up. They had all known each other since kindergarten, when they swore they would be best friends for life, and would always help each other in times of trouble. _Right now I need help with guy trouble._ Dawn wistfully thought, as she listened to the voicemail.

 _'_ _Hey Sleeping Bluety, I know today isn't a great day for you, but we are your best friends and frankly, we don't care if you're moping around- GET YOUR ASS ON SKYPE NOW! WE HAVE PLANS TO DISCUSS! Love ya, see ya later!_

Dawn sighed. 'Valentine's Day…it's almost as if I forgot…' she mused sarcastically as she was absent mindedly brushing her hair and making herself fabulous. _Hell, my heart and mind might be messed up but my looks certainly won't be._ Dawn thought as she was applying her makeup.

A half hour later, Dawn had tied her hair up in a messy bun, and had thrown on a pink hoodie, blue denim shorts with black leggings and pink converse shoes. 'Cute, yet simple! Now, I guess I better Skype those guys before Misty hunts me down with her mallet..' Dawn shuddered at the memory.

 ** _FLASHBACK: 2 MONTHS AGO_**

 ** _Dawn and Misty were in Pokebucks, discussing the boys, who had recently joined their group. However, the discussion fell on two boys in particular…_**

 ** _'_** ** _Ash, Ash, Ash, where do I even begin?!' Misty ranted, glaring at the happy couples outside. 'He is so dense, doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes, and oh, you're gonna wanna hear this-'_**

 ** _Dawn held her hand up, 'Misty, I think I've heard enough. I know you have a crush on Ash, why don't you tell him how you feel?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ASH! I-'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Misty.'_**

 ** _Dawn sipped her mocha, and gave her best friend a knowing look._**

 ** _Misty Waterflower hung her head in defeat, but even that could not hide the tomato red blush that was crawling up her face. 'Dawn, it's true. However-' she raised her head, this time the blush was replaced with an evil grin._**

 ** _'_** ** _Er…Misty? What are you doing with that mallet? Where did you even get a mallet?!'_**

 ** _Misty slowly got up out of her seat. 'No one has ever got me to admit that before, and now I demand something from you..' Dawn had a mini heart attack. 'I want you to admit you like Paul Shinji, or else I'm afraid I have to hit you with this mallet.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER ADMIT I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT ABSOLUTE JERKFACE!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Dawn, it's obvious, you're fooling no one, you two would make a great couple!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Nope, never gonna admit it, as long as my hair is blue and his hair is so lusciously soft…er what was I saying again?' Dawn chuckled, as did Misty, albeit more mischievously than her bluenette friend._**

 ** _'_** ** _Okay Dawn, I guess I have no choice but the mallet, it's for your own good…'_**

 ** _'_** ** _NOOOOO!'_**

 ** _End flashback_**

Rubbing her head, Dawn loaded up Skype. She could always count on her friends to knock some sense into her when she needed. 'With Misty, it's literally knocking the sense into me' Dawn winced. She pressed 'call' on her four friends, Leaf Green, Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Zoey Turner.

'What's up, what's up!' May chimed. She was smiling broadly, as if she was excited about something.

'Guys, don't you think we should be quiet? What we're about to discuss has to be confidential!' Zoey whispered-shouted. Ever cautious, Zoey was the newest edition to the group, alongside Kenny.

'Zoey, come on, it's a party! We need to be loud when discussing matters of vital importance!' Misty popped up on the screen, eating a bag of potato chips, punching the air. 'Item one, the da-'

'Yeah, Misty is only excited because Ash apparently likes her.' Leaf interrupted, she was looking down at something, and it looked like she was messaging someone on her phone. 'Probably messaging Gary,' Dawn muttered. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter, sure she was happy for her best friend, but heck, she wanted a boyfriend too. Dawn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Just a little.

'What was that Dawn?' Leaf hissed, casting a sharp glare at her friend.

'Nothing my dear Leafy!' Dawn quickly quipped. Leaf shrugged and put her phone away. 'Anyway, to the matter at hand! What did you guys want to Skype for? This must be important…' A sudden shock dawned on Dawn's face.

'She forgot it was the Valentine's Dance, didn't she?' Leaf stated whilst resting her cheek in her hand, a look of concern on her face.

'HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE DANCE?!' Zoey yelled, 'It's only the single most important social event of the year!' The girls sweat dropped simultaneously. Clearly, Zoey missed the point. Sure it was a big social event, but the REAL purpose was to get everyone together with the person they are meant to be with.

'Sorry, I guess I've been too busy!' Dawn apologised.

'With what?' Zoey asked.

Dawn was silent for a moment. '…stuff.'

Misty looked across the screen at her bluenette friend. 'What other stuff?'

'Oh…you know, stuff. Stuffy stuff, secret crush stuff.' Dawn immediately stopped as soon as she realised what she had said.

'Hold on…' The four other girls said at the same time. _Crap_ , Dawn cringed, _I'm not gonna hear the end of this, what have I done?!_ , as she covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed at how easily she shared her feelings, even if it was with her closest friends.

'Dawn, are you crushing on someone?! OMG SPILL!' May gushed, Dawn had not told anyone about her crush on Paul, not even her best friends. (with the exception of Misty, _But that was kinda under duress._ Dawn thought.)

'Guys, honestly, I don't like him. Nope. Not at all, never gonna get me to adm-'

Misty glared at her friend. 'Dawn, do not think that you're gonna get out of admitting this, we are your best friends and we can't stand to see you unhappy!' The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

'Dawn needs retail therapy!' Leaf stated, as a matter of fact. 'I agree,' May concurred, 'Clothes shopping would probably be best, seen as we are all going to the dance in a massive group, and absolutely MUST look fabulous.'

Misty, Leaf and Zoey exchanged a look, smiled, then looked at May. 'Okay then May, you can take Dawn clothes shopping!' The three of them said.

'Why? I don't even feel like shopping!' May whined.

'It was your idea, May!'

'Yeah, my idea but not my choice to go, guys!'

'May, you're going. No questions.'

'May, you will do it, or I will get Drew to kiss you at the dance…' Zoey evilly grinned. Zoey had built up a friendship with Drew through their three years in art class together, and was almost certain he was in love with May. And certain that May was in love with him, though they are just too damn stubborn to admit it to each other.

'EW! Okay, I'll do it, just to avoid grasshead…no, lettuce head, that's better, hehehe…' May trailed off. 'Fine. For Dawn. Whatever happened to free will, eh?' She mock cried as she put a reminder in her phone. 'See ya guys!' And with that, May's screen went blank.

Dawn had to admit, watching her friends playfully fight like this made her so happy, she almost forgot about her debilitating crush on Paul when she was with them.

'Right, now that's organised…' Dawn smirked, 'Leaf, who're you going with? I assume Gary?'

Leaf almost jumped. A redness creeped up onto her face. 'Well, yeah, I-I mean, he did kinda…ask me out?' She said with uncertainty, as if she didn't know what her friend's reaction would be. 'I said yeah, and now we're officially dating, though we haven't announced it yet!'

'Omg, Leaf! How did that happen?' Dawn squealed, eyes glittering at her friend. Leaf sweatdropped at the energeticness of her bluenette friend. 'Okay, well, long story short…'

 ** _Flashback- 5 days ago_**

 ** _Leaf was putting her books back into her locker, and was glowering at her Math book. 'I guess it's just me and you for the next hour, buddy.' She sighed, shutting her locker, only to see Gary Oak right behind the door._**

 ** _Gary winked. 'Hey, beautiful.' But he was met with a glare from Leaf. 'Hey, what did I do?' Gary said, raising both of his hands in surrender, even though he had no idea what he did. This was always the case with Leaf Green and Gary Oak- the perfect example of how hate can turn to love. 'Even if it takes a god damn ton amount of effort…' Gary mumbled. 'Excuse me?' Leaf said, half annoyed, half curious. Gary opened his mouth to speak, but Leaf interrupted him. 'Actually, never mind, I have to get to class.' She said, quickly walking past him. Gary looked on, as if he wanted to say something, but could not pluck up the courage to do so. 'You intrigue me, Leaf Green.'_**

 ** _An hour later, Leaf walked out of Math class, putting her books in her bag to go home. 'Dammit, if only Mr Drake hadn't set so much Math work, I would have gotten out earlier, now I'm gonna miss the bus!' She groaned, she was having the worst day ever, first an hour, an hour, of Maths, then this!_**

 ** _'_** ** _You need help, Leafy?' a familiar voice asked. Leaf knew who it was even before she turned around. 'Oak.' She hissed, 'I don't need your help, as you know I normally get the bus home, and I'm gonna miss it if I don't stop talking to you right now.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Really?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Yeah? Didn't you hear me?' But that was drowned out by the sound of the bus driving past, and with it Leaf's chances of getting home on time. 'Dammit!' Leaf cursed, saying a few unladylike words, with tears in her eyes._**

 ** _Gary suddenly had a look of concern on his face. 'Hey! Don't cry!' he said, wiping the tears off of Leaf's face with his thumbs. 'I never like to see a pretty girl cry.' He added. Leaf scoffed. 'You think I'm pretty? Doesn't mean much coming from you, Oak, seen as you've been out with all of the girls in the school, save for me and my friends.' Gary frowned, but chose to ignore what she had said, he had heard it numerous times from Leaf. 'Well, I can't have a lovely lady going home like this!' He said, picking up her school things. 'I have a car. I'll drive you home.' Leaf was so shocked, she stood there while he walked towards the door and out to the car park, but he turned back. 'You coming, Leafy?' he said over his shoulder. Leaf was still speechless, so all she could do was nod and run after him._**

 ** _Gary pulled up to Leaf's house, and for about five minutes neither said anything. It was Leaf who broke the silence._**

 ** _'_** ** _So…yeah, thanks.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Huh? Oh, yeah, no problem.'_**

 ** _More silence. 'Jesus, this is killing me.' Gary muttered. Leaf frowned at him, 'What?' she snapped, then realised how grumpy she sounded. 'Oops. Sorry.' She grinned sheepishly. 'I failed a math test today, I'm stressed.' He grinned. 'That's why I love you so much, Leafy.' Leaf looked over him in shock. 'Excuse me? Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' He nodded. 'Yeah.' She blushed. 'Well, I've kinda had a crush on you for a while, so I guess I love you too, Oak.' They linked their hands together, and both knew it was right somehow._**

 ** _'_** ** _So what are we, then?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Don't push your luck, Oak. We're Valentine's dates, lets see how it goes up to then.'_**

 ** _They both laughed._**

 ** _End flashback._**

'That. Is. The. Cutest. Thing. EVAAA!' Misty chanted. But then she began to droop 'Ash hasn't even asked me yet! What am I gonna do?!' she hung her head in disappointment.

Dawn, Zoey and Leaf all smiled encouragingly. 'We can fix that.'

'We shall call it Operation SOBs,' Dawn suggested, 'and I will make sure it succeeds for you guys!' Misty, Leaf and Zoey exchanged concerned glances for their friend. 'So, we shall meet the morning of the day of the dance, so we can have a girly day!' Dawn added, 'No excuses!'. 'Okay…' her friends agreed.

When Dawn was alone again, she hugged her knees, a feeling of sadness yet a stronger sense of determination and resolve having taken hold of her. She took out her phone, and dialled Drew's number.

'Hey, Drew, what's up? I need you to meet me at the Sunnyshore Mall tomorrow. Thanks, you're the best! Bye bye!'

 _If love isn't for me, I'll make sure it works for them. Even if it means I'm left alone in the end._

Dawn and May pulled up to Sunnyshore Mall in Dawn's pink car. May, ever the foodie, insisted they got ice cream first ('Hey, I'm offering retail therapy here, I need ICE CREAM!')

Eventually, Dawn settled on Strawberry ice cream with strawberry sprinkles ('Too…much…pink…eurghhhh' May fake threw up, making Dawn laugh) and may settled on a batch of cookie dough ice cream cakes, two bubble gum flavoured cones, accompanied by a caramelised chocolate ice cream cone ('A girl has to eat!')

After a while nibbling their snacks, their chat took a banterful turn. It always did with May, she was ever the joker in their group.

May gobbled down her ice cream cakes 'Hey…look! I'm Ash, I can eat like four pizzas in one go like a greedy son of a bitch!' The two girls laughed. They meant the joke in a good way, Ash was one of their best friends after all!

But with all of the fun times, ever since last year, May could see through Dawn's laughter, it was a lie. Her happiness around them. Her chirpiness in the mornings, and her 'no need to worry!' attitude. To tell the truth, May knew why all along, it was because of Paul Shinji. Dawn was hopelessly in love with him, she didn't stand a chance. It was the same with Barry and Lucas, and it ended in disaster, she was not going to let that happen to Dawn again. She was just waiting for the right moment to confront her bluenette best friend, to support her.

'So Dawn, I was wondering if we could play a little game?' May tentatively asked. She wanted to be cautious not to push the matter if Dawn didn't want to. 'Sure! What is it?' Dawn smiled.

May looked out of the window of the ice cream parlour. Outside, there was two songbirds dancing together, as if they were meant for eachother. 'I was wondering if we could play ''why we hate that person''?' Dawn looked at her questioningly, she wondered where this had come from, but continued to let May carry on, 'I'll go first, and explain why I hate Drew!'

Dawn smiled, _This should be fun_. Dawn noticed a flash of green hair making its way towards their area, but chose not to tell May.

May took a deep breath before starting. 'Okay, where do I start? Andrew Hayden, or Grasshead, Lettucehead, Boogerhead, whatever you want to call him-'

'I call him Drew' Dawn stated bluntly.

'-Okay, well _grasshead_ -'Dawn rolled her eyes playfully, '-is just the most obnoxious person you would ever meet! He has no respect for anyone but himself and those silky locks of his, er, I mean his booger hair, which is SO not natural if you'll mind me saying! He clearly dyes it, he only goes after blonde bimbos who throw themselves at him, not that I care of course- and always leaves me those roses in my locker- like I know he does that just to get me to fall for him, which will NEVER happen! Finally, and most importantly, what irritates me is how he smirks and flicks his hair at people! He must spend at least three hours a day on that NASTY hair! Honestly! Ugh, Dawn, honestly you have no idea how much I ha-'

'Really? From what I've just heard, I think you care plenty about me, June.' May's eyes widened and she immediately jumped around and took a karate stance. 'I think you'll find my name is May, and I so _do not_ care about which whores you cavort around with, Hayden.' She spat, glaring defensively at him.

This only made Drew smirk, and flip his hair. _His luscious green hair, no…NO! Bad May! May Maple, you do not like that jerk!_ 'Really? Then, April, why do I get the impression that you're bothered about me and other girls? Surely someone who doesn't care wouldn't be bothered?' He said, leaning down so he was face to face with the brunette. May's face was burning with anger. _How dare he imply that I love him. How bloody dare he._ She thought, trembling with anger. She would not fall for this jerk. Over her dead body.

'I don't. I just don't wish to compromise my principles by associating with an ass like you. Come on, Dawn, I think we've heard enough.' May briskly walked past Drew, but before she could get away, Drew grabbed her wrists, and pulled her around so she was facing him. 'Let me go Drew!' May yelled, struggling in vain to get away. Drew lifted her chin up so their faces were just inches apart. 'No, May-' May's eyes widened, then was replaced by an evil grin. 'Wait, did you just call me May? No airhead, or no June?' she taunted. Drew rolled his eyes. 'May, please, I'm trying to be serious for once.' May scoffed, 'You, serious? The only thing I've seen you be serious about is deciding with Gary which girls you're gonna mess around next. Well you know what? I'm not gonna be a part of your sick little games.' She ranted, wrenching herself free from his grasp. 'I'm not going to allow myself to fall for an asshole like you. Leaf may have given Gary a chance, but I can guarantee that I won't give you one, you arrogant jerk.' May was going to knee Drew in the crotch before he grabbed her face and made her face him. 'May, I've dated basically all of the girls in the school. Now you might know me by the name of Man-slut or Playboy-no, that's Gary-' He shook his head, '-Ugh! This was meant to come out so much better than it has!' He groaned, running his hands through his hair. _He's so cute when he does tha- NO! May, bad May!_ 'What I'm trying to say is May, I've never felt this way about any girl I've met, until you. I-May, I think I might love you.'

May froze. _Drew Hayden, love me? No, this can't be real, he only uses girls to further his own image, there's no possible way he would ever fall for me! No freakin' way!_ May looked directly into Drew's eyes. 'You mean it?' she asked, unsure of what she wanted to hear. _But why am I so unsure?_ May thought.

Drew sighed. 'May, I don't understand myself. I-this has never happened to me before. Girls used to throw themselves at me, and I enjoyed it. But you, you never once fell under the influence of my charms, and I don't know what it was, but it intrigued me. For the first time in my life, I wasn't in control of what I was feeling.' May saw a flash of- vulnerability?- in Drew's eyes, and suddenly found herself hugging him. He was stunned, but quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette.

In that moment, it had become clear to May, _I've always been in love with him, so there was never a fight for me to put up,_ she sighed, burying her face in Drew's neck, before looking up at him. _I guess I never really knew myself after all._ May thought.

'Lettucehead, I hate to admit it, but I think I love you too. I-' but May was interrupted by Drew kissing her. They pulled apart, and Drew rested his forehead on May's forehead. _I never knew I could be so happy, yet so jealous for someone at the same time._ Dawn thought wistfully. Now it was just Misty and Zoey who didn't have their dream guy.

'Ahem.' Dawn not-so-subtly cleared her throat, prompting Drew and May to pull apart, both of their faces totally red. 'Er-I guess I'm dating grasshead now?' Drew smirked, and flicked his hair, 'and I guess I'm dating the airhead.' This particular remark earned Drew a murderous death glare from May. _How easily hate can turn to love,_ Dawn smiled, she always knew these two were meant to be together.

The touching moment was rudely interrupted by Drew's phone. He pulled it out of his jacket. 'Aw, crap it's Paul.' Dawn winced, and May glared at her new boyfriend. 'What?' Drew said down the phone, whilst mouthing 'sorry' to Dawn. Dawn shot him a thumbs up. Drew turned his attention back to the conversation. 'Yeah…yeah…uh-huh, nope I don't have plans for tomorrow…how should I know? I think it's tomorrow, or a couple of days from now, yeah…I don't know Paulie-' Dawn giggled '-okay, all of us will have a guy's meeting tonight…bye-bye Paulie!' Drew hung up. 'I am so dead when he comes back, he is gonna kill me. No one ever called him Paulie except his older brother Reggie, and Paul _hates_ him.'

'Well, we better get going anyways, it has been a pretty draining ice-cream trip!' May admitted, yawning. But Dawn had other things on her mind. _Paul is coming back?_ She thought, looking out to the sea. _It's been a year, why would he come back now?_ But her thoughts were interrupted by May- 'DAWN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!'

Drew, May and Dawn made their way back to the car park, May and Drew were holding hands, which Dawn thought was the sweetest thing ever. 'Bye, June. Love ya.' Drew smirked and pecked May on the cheek. May glared, 'Hate you too, Grasshead jerk.' She said, but was smiling.

And with that, May and Dawn drove to Dawn's house, where Leaf, Misty and Zoey were waiting.

'Hey, wait…we forgot to buy clothes! NOOOOOOOOOO!'

'Bout time!' Misty groaned as May and Dawn pulled up to Dawn's house. 'Yeah, what took you guys so long?' Zoey asked. Dawn immediately looked at May. 'Well, you see, there's been a…development. I…amdatingDrewokaysodontteasemeplease!' May babbled as she ran into the house and slammed the door.

'Uh…what?' Leaf exclaimed. 'Dawn, you never thought to message us?' Dawn waved her hand dismissively. 'Well, it was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing, guys.' She explained as she kicked the door down. 'MAY, YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR SHUTTING THE DOOR ON US!' But on a lighter note, I think I might need your mallet Misty, and I am feeling a lot better, thankyou. You guys are the best.' They all smiled at one another, but then proceeded to the task of murdering May in the most brutal way possible. I guess this was what it was to have the best friends ever.

 **The Day of the Valentine's Dance**

'So, who of the five of us have yet to officially be dating someone?' Leaf asked, with a notepad in her hand.

Zoey looked around at the girls, whilst rummaging in her bag to find her iPod. 'Well, there's obviously me, but Kenny and I may be going as friends.' Zoey's lips hung on the word 'friends', which caught the attention of Dawn, who proceeded to take out her phone. Leaf quickly scribbled down something on her Pokepad. 'Ooh, as friends now? Well, that will soon change, Zoey dear.' Misty teased, but Zoey turned the tables on Misty. 'So Misty, are you going with Ash? You two have been so close recently!' Misty averted her eyes. 'Well, er, we have been close, sitting next to each other in math, but to answer your question…no.' she conceded, and Dawn could swear that Misty looked genuinely sad about it. She smirked to herself. _I knew it, I know my best friends better than they know themselves._ Dawn dwelt on this to distract herself while she was messaging Kenny. She had dated Kenny way back last year, but it soon became apparent that Dawn did not feel for Kenny what he had felt for her. _I still feel bad about that, I only dated him as a distraction, I'm a horrible person, but I am trying to make amends now, and perhaps unrequited love is life's way of making me pay…_ Dawn pondered.

To: Kenny

From: Zoey

I really need to talk to you. Please meet me at the dance.

 _Zoey, I'm sorry for taking your phone._ Dawn sent the message, _I hope my plan works, my best friends happiness is at stake,_ she thought as she looked up, to be greeted with a serious discussion…about what to wear?

'…No, no, no Misty, you should wear blue, not green! Green is so not your colour.' Leaf said, as she was styling Misty's hair from her usual side ponytail into red curls which rested just above her shoulders. Misty frowned, 'I don't even know why I'm bothering. Ash will never look at me as anything more than a friend! Nothing more! Noth-'

'Guys?' Dawn said quietly, clasping her hands together. 'I need to talk to you, I think there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I guess I've been in denial?' Misty and May nodded, while Leaf and Zoey looked on, unsure of where this was going. 'Dawn…it's okay, it's about him, isn't it?' May said kindly. Dawn nodded, while Leaf and Zoey whipped their heads around to May. 'I hate him, yet…love him? It's complicated.' The four of them gave Dawn an encouraging look. Leaf said, 'Dawn I don't know what this is about, but we are always here to listen.' She smiled, as did the three others. 'Thanks you guys.' Dawn whispered, on the brink of tears, but composed herself, and continued to speak.

'Right, now you guys might ask, 'why do you hate him, you hung around him every day, he's your friend?' Well, you're right. He is my friend. However-' Dawn's eyes began to sting, and she knew she was going to cry. Zoey and May noticed this, as they put their arms around their bluenette friend. '-it is a different kind of hate. The kind that you have when you experience unrequited love…now you might be asking yourselves, why did the preppy cheerleader who's never had a detention, fall for the badboy who's made the detention hall his second home? I don't know. I really don't know. I think it was because he was unpredictable and exciting. Not safe, like Lucas and Barry and Kenny. I hate him because he was a challenge. I hate him because he will never look at me twice, and he left for someone else, and most of all-' Dawn could feel tears streaming down her face, '-I hate myself because I allowed myself to fall in love with him, and because of it I am right back to square one, and you all have someone who loves you, but I have no one! No one, and I hate it!' Dawn was sobbing, Misty, Leaf, and May hugged her, but Zoey, whilst still concerned, was still sitting with her arms crossed.

'You know what? No.'

Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf looked up, Dawn wiped her eyes and looked at Zoey. 'H-huh?' she snivelled, trying to fight back the headache that was coming from her three breakdowns in the past few days.

Zoey moved right next to Dawn. 'I'm not having this. You are Dawn Berlitz, and I am not having you bawling over some _guy,_ and I know you guys are thinking the same thing.' She said, waving her hand at the other three, who were astounded at their quiet friend's outburst. They all nodded. 'Yeah, you know what, Dawn? Zoey's right.' Misty said. 'This is our night, and you are gonna enjoy yourself. Now-' she grabbed a dress box and shoved it into Dawn's hands, and then shoved the bewildered Dawn into the bathroom. '-throw this on, throw some makeup on, and then we shall have a WICKED TIME!' she pep-talked, pumping her fists in the air. Leaf looked her friend up and down, and laughed. 'Misty, you still need to get ready too you know!' Misty widened her eyes. 'Oh, crap.', and ran off to get ready. Zoey, May and Leaf laughed.

'Stupid jerk. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I always fall for the ones who never look at me twice?' she smiled sadly. Dawn had cleaned all of her smudged makeup off, but anyone could tell that she had been crying. 'Ah…no more of boys! I have to make myself look fab!' Dawn slapped her face, and opened the box that had been dumped on her. 'A note?' she questioned.

 _To Dawn_

 _Make sure you're there for the dance, I need to talk to you._

 _T_

'T? Is this some kind of sick joke?' Dawn thought aloud. 'Misty? Who dropped this off?'

'The post guy!' Dawn rolled her eyes. 'Yah duh, but did he say who it was from?' 'Nope, but you should wear the dress, I bet it looks beautiful on you.' Dawn smiled, she didn't care who it was from-her priority now wasn't love, it was looking fabulous. She looked inside the box, and in it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was canary yellow, and was a strapless v neck, with the skirt stopping just below her knee. _Simple, yet elegant. I like it._ Dawn thought. 'But who would send it to me?'

Eventually, the five girls were all ready. Each one had their own unique style, but all looked beautiful.

Leaf had a green pencil dress on which complimented her smoky eyeshadow and red lipgloss perfectly. Her shiny brunette hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with some left in curly strands which framed her face beautifully. She wore green flats ('I didn't want to wear ten inch deathtraps on my feet!' she protested as Dawn tried to force her to wear heels)

Misty, had a different look. Leaf had done wonders to her hair, having taken it out of the usual spiky ponytail, and curled it tightly so it rested just below her chin, with a blue star hair clip pinning her fringe up. She had a white dress shirt on, and blue dress trousers on, with white shoes with a short heel.

May had chosen her outfit carefully, and had eventually decided on a red halter neck with a knee length skirt. She had red eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and roses adorned her hair. She wore red heels, and red earrings. Her hair had been curled and pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Zoey had straightened her short hair so it framed her face, and had chosen to wear a simple purple dress with a purple hairband with a cute bow. She had silver eyeshadow, and had chosen to wear silver metallic flats.

Dawn chose to wear the dress that was in the box, and wore a hair bow which had yellow and white on it. Damn, we look great. Dawn proudly thought. 'Guys, I'm sorry about before. I-' May put a hand to Dawn's mouth. 'Dawn, seriously shut up. It's fine. We understand, lets go and have fun!' She yelled as they all headed out of the door.

Dawn looked at her four best friends. The ones who had been there when she was dealing with heartbreak, and she had been there for them. She was so proud of them, and how far they had all come since that very first day in Kindergarten. She smiled as they all made their way out of the door.

 **The Valentine's Dance**

DuPoint Academy had done an amazing job with the dance. _Magical_ , the five girls agreed. The drama hall had been transformed. The stage had been decorated with fairy lights of silver, gold and blue. They shone and lit up the otherwise dim hall, and brought a sense of magic to the evening. Britney Spears was playing in the background, and many of the teens were dancing.

Dawn covered one side of her face with her hand. Suddenly she felt sick. 'Er, guys? I think I'm gonna get some air. I'll meet you back in here, okay?' she smiled weakly. 'Sure, as long as you're okay.' Leaf said, with Gary's arm around her. _Dammit, I shouldn't be this jealous and bitter._ Dawn thought as she hurried outside. As Dawn slipped outside, May took her phone out and called someone. 'Hi…it's me…I don't care! You WILL get your ass here now or I will find you.' May hissed down the phone. 'My, my, aren't we lively tonight?' Drew teased. May clamped her hand over his mouth while glaring at him. She was having a very heated discussion with whoever was on the other end. 'Yeah…okay, whatever. Just get here now.' May hung up, and turned towards Drew. 'What?' she snapped. He made puppy dog eyes at his new girlfriend, 'I was just wondering-' he swept her into a waltz, she was blushing scarlet, but glaring at the same time, '-if you would care to dance, May Maple?' She smirked, and playfully popped a rose into his hair. Now it was his turn to blush, no girl had managed to do that to him before. 'Of course.' She answered, and started to dance romantically.

'Oh my god, why don't they just get together already?' Leaf agonised whilst staring at Kenny and Zoey. Zoey was fiddling with her hair, looking towards the floor, and Kenny was desperately trying to think of something to say to her. _They're so cute I could just burst!_ Leaf thought as she was sipping her drink. 'They just need a nudge in the right direction.' She said out loud. 'What was that, dear?' Gary absent mindedly said, looking at his watch. Leaf glared at him, 'Nothing you can help me with poppet.' She smiled, as she pecked him on the cheek and ran off to execute her master plan.

The peaceful night time air was refreshing for Dawn, who was anything but: she was bitter, twisted and – she hated this the most- jealous of her best friends. 'What loser is jealous of her best friends because they have boyfriends?' she said to herself, laughing dryly, as she took a rather large drink of her beverage. 'Good lord, that is good stuff.' She commented, as she hiccupped. 'Me thinks I shall-hic- get some more, can't afford to miss out on tha-'

'I think you might want to slow down, troublesome.'

Dawn whipped her head around to look inside the hall, and saw the one person that she didn't want to. 'Paul.' She whispered, then immediately put up her tough façade, 'How have you been?'

'Hn.'

'Is that all I get from you, jerk?'

'Hn.'

'It's been a year, asshole. A _whole year_. Now you show up?'

'I think I have a good reason why I wasn't here, troublesome, as you remember. If you'll just give me a chance-'

'No, you will listen to me.'

This caught an otherwise stoic Paul off guard. 'What?' he said, putting his hands in his pockets. She took in all of his features. His silky purple hair, his handsome face, that perfect body and most of all- those eyes. Full of mystery. All Dawn wanted to do was throw her arms around him and cry. Unfortunately, Dawn Berlitz had learned a lot in her year without him in her life. That he didn't really care, not about her anyway. And most of all, that she would be okay without him, even if it hurt like hell. 'Okay.' She looked him right in the eyes. 'I just wanted to say that I missed you, everyone missed you. I just wanted you to know that.'

'I don't know what it is, but I feel like you need to tell me more than that, troublesome.' Dawn detected concern in Paul's voice, but surely this was only the concern a friend would have for another? _Surely, I mean he had his chance to tell me how he truly felt a year ago, if he didn't tell me then, he won't tell me now._

 ** _Flashback- One Year Ago_**

 ** _'_** ** _Okay, class.' Mr Cheren said, clapping his hands together. 'I have the assignment that you have to complete for me. Being members of the literature class, and getting to that age where you begin to entertain notions of love-' Dawn could swear she saw Paul look in her direction, but dismissed it. '-I have decided the assignment shall be done in pairs, which I have chosen for you. It will be on unrequited love in literature, and the pairs shall be posted outside the class at the end.' Dawn groaned, she would have to actually work with someone she didn't know as May, Leaf, Misty and Zoey were in Math._**

 ** _She trudged over to the sheet at the end of the class. She searched for her name. Lucas, Barry, Conway- 'At least I'm not paired with one of them, I don't think that would work out quite so well.' She muttered to herself. She scanned the list until she found her name, and her heart nearly fell out of her ass when she found out who she was paired with._**

 ** _Dawn Berlitz-Paul Shinji_**

 ** _'_** ** _Aw, crap. Seems like we're in it together for this one troublesome.' Paul sarcastically stated, having appeared right behind Dawn, ruffling her hair, and thus ruining three hours of beauty time. 'Paul! You son of a-' but before she could finish, he had already walked to his next class. 'Ugh, what a bastard.' However, Dawn couldn't help that her heart sped up ten to the dozen when he was around._**

 ** _Over the next week, Dawn and Paul worked day and night to finish that exam. Skype calls every night._**

 ** _'_** ** _What the hell do you want, troublesome?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _We need to finish that assignment!' Dawn chirped happily._**

 ** _'_** ** _For the love of god woman, how can you be happy at this time?' Paul complained, as he grabbed his phone to check the time, however cringed when it was far too bright for him at this time, and promptly set it down._**

 ** _Dawn frowned. 'Piss off Shinji, we are getting this assignment done, and that's it.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Hn.' Paul couldn't help but smirk. He had been loathe to admit it, but he liked her. He didn't know why, but he did._**

 ** _Three days later_**

 ** _'…_** ** _Okay! That's done and dusted! Top level assignment here I come…' Dawn announced to Paul. 'Duh, I contributed so of course it would achieve an excellent grade.' She glowered at him, but had to admit it. They had grown closer over the course of this assignment, and she had developed feelings for him. They shared a connection, whether they wanted to or not. 'Troublesome, I-'_**

 ** _But he was cut short by the bell, and with that they headed to class._**

 ** _Lunchtime_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm gonna tell him.' Dawn admitted to her friends at lunchtime. 'You know what? I'm gonna do it now!' she declared, as she marched over to Paul._**

 ** _'_** ** _When can we meet? Fine by me.'_**

 ** _Dawn immediately stopped in her tracks, and hid behind the corner of the dinner hall._**

 ** _Paul._**

 ** _'_** ** _Dawn? She doesn't know. Trust me, she won't know until I'm gone.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _W-what?' Dawn's voice trembled. What the hell was he going on about? With a mixture of sadness, anger, confusion and strangely, love?, she ran away. 'Hang on…' Paul said to the person on the phone. '…I think someone was listening.' He poked his head around the corner to see Dawn running away. 'Dawn! Wait!' he called after her, but she didn't respond._**

 ** _Dawn ran all the way to the ladies bathroom on the other side of the school, and shut herself in one of the cubicles. Gasping, she tried to understand what had just happened. But she couldn't. With misery overwhelming her, Dawn slid down the door with her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that tried desperately to escape._**

 ** _Paul loved someone else. Not her. Or did he? She wasn't sure. But one thing she did know. She meant nothing to him. And she would get over him, even if it took her more than a year to do so._**

 ** _One week later_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm sorry class but I'm required to inform you that Paul has had to transfer to LaRousse Academy of Media Technology.' Miss Bianca stated._**

 ** _'_** ** _No.' Dawn whispered, though not quiet enough for Miss Bianca to not hear. 'I'm sorry Dawn, are you okay?'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Yes, ma'am.' Dawn politely answered. In truth, Dawn was not okay. She needed answers._**

 ** _Why did he leave?_**

 ** _End flashback_**

'Jerk, I don't need to –hic- tell you anything.' Dawn slurred.

'Troublesome, are you drunk?'

'Nah. Course not.' She chimed, slightly swaying. 'I'm going to get –burp- more drink.' _She's drunk, definitely._ Paul thought. 'No you're not, I think you've had enough.'

'Paul, you've had enough? YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH?!' She shrieked. 'OW! Dawn, are you trying to take my ears off?!' Paul cringed, covering his ears. 'If you need to say something to me, it's clear you're annoyed, so just say it!'

Dawn took a deep breath. _Okay, Dawn. This is it. What you've been waiting a whole year to say. 'Do you love me?'_ 'Paul, I-' But Dawn could not find the words, though she had rehearsed them countless times in the past 12 months. _Come on Dawn! Why are you like this? Why, why, why WHY?!'_ Dawn covered both of her ears. 'SHUT UP!' she yelled. 'SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!' she sobbed, crumpling to her knees, hugging herself. 'He won't feel the same, so why bother, eh? Why bother?' she whispered, having forgotten that Paul was standing right there, a little bemused, having heard everything.

'Troublesome, if 'he' is me, I can assure you that-'

'Paul, just shut up. It's fine, honestly!' She suddenly chirped, jumping up, waving her hands in his face. 'I know you don't feel the same, so-'

'Dawn, please! If you'll just listen…'

'Why?' She questioned, looking him in the eye. 'Why, when you abandoned me?'

'Excuse me?'

'You. Abandoned. Me.' She stated slowly. 'Just when I-' she trailed off suddenly, blushing. Paul smirked, 'You what?' 'Nothing.' Dawn averted her gaze. 'Co-continue with the explanation.'

'Hn. Okay, so after we finished the English assignment, I was actually planning on confessing to you.' Dawn's eyes widened, but Paul held his hand up, to stop Dawn from talking. 'It took me a while to admit it, but you had quite an impact on me, Troublesome.' Dawn smiled. 'However, when I got home my parents informed me that the school had kicked me out, something about all of the detentions and a bunch of other crap, and the only way I would stand a chance of coming back was to go to another school. Hence, the transfer.' Dawn frowned. 'But, who was that on the phone?' 'Oh, you mean the person I was on the phone to when you decided to not give me a chance to explain and ran off?' Dawn blushed, and nodded. 'It was Reggie. He came to pick me up that day, as I had to immediately leave. I didn't want you to know until I was gone. I didn't think a guy like me would stand a chance with you, so I preferred it at the time if I just went, so you could forget about me.' He finished, with a deep breath, Dawn staring at him, her expression unreadable.

'Paul, I don't know what to say. All of that was true?'

'Hn.'

'Bastard. I will take that as a yes. I feel pretty dumb now. I-' Dawn struggled, '-I'm sorry.' She said, as she grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. 'I feel the same way, I never forgot about you. I love you.' Paul smiled, 'You too Dawn.' He said. 'So I guess you're back here now?' she asked. 'Hn. I guess so, I have to put up with you as my girlfriend now, troublesome?' he melodramatically cried, hand on forehead. 'Who said I'm your girlfriend, jerk?' Dawn flirtily said, winding her hand with Paul's. 'I think we both did. Dawn-' They kissed, but only briefly.

'OMG FINALLY, IT ONLY TOOK A YEAR!'

They pulled apart, to see Leaf, Gary, Zoey, Kenny, May and Drew smirking at them. May had her phone out, and Dawn suspected that this private moment would not stay private for long. 'Guys! Stop spying on us!' 'Dawn, you have May and Drew to thank for this, they were the ones to convince me to come tonight at all.' Paul stated as matter of fact. May and Drew glared at him, 'You weren't meant to say that to her, you bloody idiot!' They both hissed, but were nonetheless happy for their friends. They briefly hugged, then made their way back into the dance. 'By the way, May, where are Ash and Misty?' Dawn asked. Zoey, holding Kenny's hand, said 'Knowing those two, they're at the buffet.' She said.

Dawn leaned over to Leaf, 'So what happened with those two?' she whispered, gesturing to Zoey and Kenny. Leaf smiled brilliantly, 'I was fed up with how awkward those two were, so I got them to admit they like each other, and hey presto they're a couple! Just a bit of the Leafy magic!' She grinned, making the peace sign. Kenny frowned. 'Zoey, didn't you send me a text asking to meet me here anyways?' She frowned, looking at her phone. 'Crap, guess I did.' Dawn smiled to herself. _Guess operation SOB succeeded._

With the exception of Ash and Misty. But that would solve itself all in good time.

'Aw, Mist, why don't you want anymore?' Ash said with his mouth full. Misty wasn't really listening: she was mulling over how she could possibly love someone so dense- _it's almost as if he doesn't even know I'm here._ She thought as she sipped her drink.

'Misty?' Ash said, waving his hand in front of her face. 'Miiiiiiiisssstyyyyy. MISTY! MI-'

'WHAT?!' she yelled, which made Ash jump so badly he dropped all of his food on the floor. 'Awwww…' Ash whined as he looked at his food, but then his face brightened up almost instantly. 'Aw yes! Five second rule!' he exclaimed, diving onto the floor. 'Don't even think about it.' Misty ordered, hauling him up off of the floor. 'Heh…sorry, Mist.' He said sheepishly, scratching his head, but then brightened up once again. 'Hey, Misty! It's the guys, look!' Misty turned round to see May, Drew, Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, Zoey and Kenny. 'Guys! Finally you came to my rescue!' Misty breathed a sigh of relief, running over to Leaf. 'You have no idea how exhausting he is!' the girls giggled, while the boys didn't react much, and therefore silently agreeing about their best friend.

Dawn looked excited about something. 'Guys! We just found out that they intend to elect a Valentine's King and Queen!' she squealed, clutching Paul's arm. Paul rolled his eyes, 'Troublesome, you do realise that it probably won't be us, there are many others to contend with.' She poked her tongue out at him. 'Whatever.' She said, waving her hand dismissively.

The music that was playing suddenly stopped, causing everyone who was there to turn their heads towards the stage. 'Oh my god they've already decided!' Dawn shrieked, frantically trying to fix her hair and makeup. 'Troublesome, what did I tell you only two second-'

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!' Headmaster Juniper greeted, her arms stretched wide to them all. 'I hope you have all had a wonderful evening, with that special someone…' she trailed off, looking specifically at Dawn and Paul. '…but now comes the main event! The crowning of the King and Queen of Valentines. As you know, this has been decided by you! So without further ado…' She announced, looking at Leaf and Gary. Leaf suddenly snapped into action. 'Oh crap! Oh, excuse me! I forgot!' she fumbled, dragging Gary onto stage with her, clutching an envelope with a heart stamp sealing it. She straightened up, 'Please excuse me ma'am.' She said to Juniper, then turned to the audience.

'I, Leaf Green…'

'And me, the awesomely handsome Gary Oak…'

Leaf glared at him, but then went back to announcing. 'Are proud to present the King of Valentines…'

Everyone hung on Leaf's every word, the tension was so thick they could cut it with a knife.

'…ASH KETCHUM!' Gary cheered, whilst the hall erupted into applause as Ash stood there in shock. 'Wait…I'm the King? Does that mean I get free PokeBurger?!' he exclaimed, totally oblivious to the fact that he was meant to be on stage. 'Ash, get your ass up here!' Gary yelled. 'Ash, go for crying out loud!' Misty laughed, playfully pushing Ash towards the stage. Ash got up on stage, goofily smiling and waving to the crowd.

'Aw, dammit Paul! Now I don't want to win Valentines Queen now!' Dawn pouted, while clapping for Ash. 'Ah, well troublesome, I did warn you.' He smugly said, as he avoided a slap from Dawn.

Misty watched on as Ash received a kiss on the cheek from Melody, who had a forever crush on Ash. Leaf could see Misty reaching for her mallet, getting increasingly jealous by the second.

Leaf smiled. _Guess the plan is working._ 'And with no further delay…' Misty put her mallet away and looked towards the stage like everyone else, the atmosphere rich with anticipation. 'The Valentine's Queen, the person who will be joining Ash for the first Valentine's waltz…' Misty blushed, secretly wishing that it would be her. _Never gonna happen though, who would think I'm beautiful enough to be the Valentine's Queen?_ She thought to herself. '…is MISTY WATERFLOWER!' _Great._ Misty griped. _Some bimbo has been chosen to dance with Ash. That dance should be mine and his, not so- wait, WHAT?_ As it slowly sunk in, she felt herself grinning from ear to ear. '…me?' she whispered, as she was led to the stage by her friends, and was roughly shoved next to Ash. Both were blushing madly, they were lucky that the lights were dimmed or people would have noticed.

'There you have it guys!' Leaf announced, facing the crowd. 'Our King and Queen. Now, the moment of the evening, the Valentine's Waltz!' she motioned for Jimmy, the guy handling the music for the evening, and Marina, the girl handling the lighting. A white spotlight appeared in the middle of the drama hall, and there was romantic slow dance music playing. 'I love this song…' Misty admitted to herself, not realising that Ash was listening. 'Gee, Mist, why don't we dance then?' he said, scratching his head. 'Very good idea!' Gary said, lightly pushing them into the spotlight.

Although it was meant to be a slow dance, Misty couldn't help but feel awkward.

'Uh, Ash?'

'Yeah, Mist?'

'I need to say something, while we have the chance.'

'Shoot.'

'Okay.' Ash twirled her around, and she blushed at how good he was at this romantic dancing. 'I think I might have a teeny crush on you. Just a little one, and it's honestly okay if you don't feel the same, I understand we are just friends, I promise I won't get the mallet out on you! I-'

'Misty, who said I didn't have a crush on you?' He said, quickly pulling her into a hug. Her eyes widened in shock. 'Wha?' she said, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in Ash's chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso as they continued to slow dance. 'Actually, scratch that, Mist. Ever since we hit this year of high school, I enjoyed being with you more and more. I actually thought it was because we were becoming good friends, but it was when we started hanging out in Math that I realised that it was something more. I love you, Mist.' He finished, blushing slightly. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' Misty smiled, more brightly than she ever had in a long time. 'Sure, Ash. Nothing would make me happier.' She said, as the dance came to an end. Misty thought it was so perfect, she didn't want it to end.

As the music faded out, Leaf once again took the mic. 'That was quite possibly the cutest thing ever. Two of my best friends right there, guys.' She gushed, but then Gary took the microphone away from her. 'Hey, what do you thin-'

'Leaf Green, my beautiful, wonderful, flawless, patient girlfriend, will you have this dance?'

He dropped the mic, bowing in a gentlemanly manner, holding his hand out to her. Leaf glared at him, albeit somewhat playfully. 'God, you're so embarrassing.' She said as she led him to the dancefloor.

'Well, airhead, seen as they're gonna dance we might as well too.' Drew pointed out, holding a rose out to her. May scoffed. 'Who said I wanted to dance with you Hayden?' she hissed, but with a smirk. Drew smirked back, flicking his hair. 'Well if you don't want to, June…' he said, walking away, teasing her. 'Wait, I guess I can spare a few minutes.' She admitted, dragging him to the dancefloor. 'But only if you stop calling me June or Airhead!' this made Drew laugh, and May smile.

Kenny and Zoey were sitting on the side of the hall, having a drink. 'Uh, Kenny do you wanna…?' Zoey trailed off, gesturing to the dancefloor. Kenny grinned, looking relieved. 'Thank god! I was getting nervous building up the courage to ask you!'

Finally, there was Paul and Dawn. 'Well, this has been quite possibly the most interesting, vomit inducing, emotional rollercoasterish, annoying, stressful day of my life.' Dawn admitted, staring at all of her friends, now happy couples. 'You came back-' she said, squeezing Paul's hand. '-I finally addressed my emotional problems, and all of my friends are now with their true loves!' Paul rolled his eyes. 'Easy, there troublesome, we are only teenagers, we might not even be together by next year.' He grinned, but this only served to obtain a glare from his new girlfriend. 'Are you cruisin' for a bruisin' buddy?' she said playfully, lightly punching him in the shoulder. 'Of course we will be together, I mean look at us!' she said, gesturing to each couple, then to herself and Paul.

Dawn looked at all of her friends. _So much can change in one night, we are all so happy._ She gripped Paul's hand, he squeezed back, with the slightest hint of a smile on his normally stony face.

Everyone was happy. It was all Dawn ever wanted. For everything to be okay, for her and her friends to find their happy endings.

 _And most of all, he looked at me twice._

'Hey, guys! You want a prom group picture?!' Drew yelled over to Paul and Dawn. They nodded, and quickly joined them.

'Cheese!' Jimmy said, 'Say cheese!'

'CHEESE!' they all said, as the picture was taken.

They all crowded around to see how the picture looked, and they all couldn't help but laugh.

May was glaring at Drew as he held out a rose for her, but there was a slight hint of a smirk on her face. Leaf had Gary in a headlock while she made the peace sign. Gary was smiling despite the pain he was in. Misty was smiling straight at the camera while Ash had one arm wrapped around her waist, and a jumbo PokeBurger in the other, his mouth full of said burger. Zoey and Kenny were smiling, holding hands and looking really happy. Paul had his usual scowl, but Dawn had her arms wrapped around his neck, sticking her tongue out as she was teasing Paul.

Dawn took a long look at the picture, as all of them did.

'I hope things never change with us, you know?' Ash said what they were all thinking.

They were all going to be together, even when they left for university. Even when they all had families of their own.

Nothing would change.

 **So there you have it, guys! Sorry if it's a little bit of a crappy ending, I just felt like it went on too long for a one shot xD Anyway, please read and review, and there will be more coming soon, after exams season! Ugh, I have like ten million exams and they wont be over until June. There will be a fanfiction in development in the run up to June, but it wont be published until then** **J**

 **Seeya later, I love you guys!**


End file.
